


¡Me voy a declarar!

by mitsuchawn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Teen Romance, amo lo suavecito, boscha trata de enmendar sus errores, boschlow, cada pareja tiene lo suyo, camila es un cinnamon roll, creo, eda es un gay disaster peor que amity, luz es menos mensa, pero el boschlow no lo es, pesima con los tags, willow la deja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn
Summary: El primer amor puede ser confuso, más cuando ni siquiera sabes si es esto o sólo te encanta oírla reír.El segundo amor no siempre debe ser un reemplazo del primero, puede ser incluso muchísimo mejor.Y cuando llega ese amor que pensabas que no existía, te comienzas a replantear si vale la pena intentarlo.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	¡Me voy a declarar!

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de oneshots, con declaraciones bobas (o no tanto) de amor.  
> Contiene Lumity / Boshlow / CamilEda (un oneshot por pareja).  
> ¡Disfrútenlos! ♥
> 
> Notas al final del capítulo.

Luz no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con nuevas experiencias, pero estaba aprendiendo de ellas.

Willow y Gus, que llegaron a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba, y pensaba que nunca les podría agradecer lo suficiente por su amistad, porque la hacían sentir acompañada, feliz, viva, contenta de poder ser y actuar cómo realmente era sin recibir a cambio un gesto de aburrimiento o comentarios malintencionados de su parte.

La magia que la rodeaba en las islas, las bestias y seres extraño que ahí habitaban, y las distintas, peligrosas y emocionantes situaciones que la han llevado a conocer un poco más tanto a Eda como a King, a quienes también les tenía un enorme afecto y los consideraba parte de su familia, incluso con los momentos no-tan-buenos que habían estado pasando.

Y luego estaba Amity.

_Oh, Amity_. Ella definitivamente era una nueva experiencia.

Luego de lo sucedido con la maldición de Eda, la convivencia de todos junto a Lilith en la Casa Búho era algo... peculiar. No mala, pero bastante especial, considerando que su mentora junto a su hermana actuaban como pequeñas niñas malcriadas gran parte del tiempo y King se les unía entusiasta, cosa que muchas veces agotaba a Luz, por lo que su vía de escape era la biblioteca y pasar las tardes completas oyendo a su amiga leerles cuentos a los niños y participando de vez en cuando en la interpretación de éstos se había vuelto su pasatiempo preferido.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, ya no solo era leer historias infantiles o discutir las novelas de Azura en el club; ahora también eran secretos de infancia, risitas escondidas, chistes malos y _calidez_. Era notar el aroma a cítricos del cabello de Amity, sentir sus pequeñas manos apretar con cuidado su ropa cada vez que le daba un abrazo inesperado, y hacerla reír con cada cosa estúpida que se le pasaba por la mente porque _me gusta mucho escucharla reírse y ojalá lo hiciera siempre._

Cuanto más pasaba a su lado más cosas iba descubriendo de ella (como cuando respingaba la nariz cada vez que se la apretaba, o que era realmente exigente con la comida y la separaba por grupo alimenticio y color) y la llenaban de una emoción dulce que le daba paz y que comenzaba a extrañar cada vez que tomaban caminos distintos rumbo a sus hogares, ansiando que llegara el siguiente día para verla otra vez.

Y cuando lo notó, sintió sus mejillas arreboladas, las manos sudadas y su corazón latiendo más rápido de normal. ¿Le estaría dando gripe?

—Luz, ¿estás bien?

Amity sonaba realmente preocupada, mientras se acercaba para juntar sus frentes y ver si tenía fiebre. Temblando, la apartó sutilmente tratando de mantenerse calmada, aunque ahora todo su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y ardiendo.

—¡No pasa nada, es sólo la falta de azúcar!

—Pero si a ti no te falta azúcar, Luz. Es más, creo que deberías controlar tu consumo, ¿qué dices?

Se miraron en silencio un momento antes de comenzar a reír por lo tonto que sonaba e intentaron seguir su lectura cuando las obligaron a bajar la voz porque podían distraer a la gente en el lugar.

_Nop, definitivamente no estoy bien._

Esa noche antes de ir a dormir, a Luz se le cruzó una idea algo desconcertante por la cabeza. Llegó a la sala donde Eda dormitaba plácidamente y se sentó inquieta a su lado, despertándola de golpe con el sofá hundido. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y vio con duda a la chica que escondía su rostro en la capucha de su polerón.

—¿Cómo sé si me gusta alguien? —Luz habló tan rápido que casi no alcanzó a entenderle. Eda bufó cansada, tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

—Ahora no, niña, es tarde para eso.

—¡Pero Eda, esto es muuuy importante! Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Lo pensó un momento; sabía que no la dejaría en paz si le decía que no, así que se acomodó bostezando y asintió resignada.

—¿Te has enamorada alguna vez, Eda?

—Podría decirse que sí pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, me da náuseas recordarlo.

—Entonces... ¿es tan malo como dicen los chicos de último año? —la morena la vio con espanto.

—A ver, niña, que sea bueno o malo depende totalmente de ti, pero no debería serlo, ¿cierto? Si hablamos de ese sentimiento que te produce molestias estomacales, quedarte en blanco como un tonto o que pareciera que tienes 40 grados de fiebre pues debe ser algo bueno, supongo.

Eso no sonaba nada bien en realidad.

—En los _fanfiction_ que leo siempre dicen cosas como "oh, hace mi corazón acelerarse" o "no podía sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo" —dijo Luz con movimientos teatrales—, pero realmente no sé qué tan cierto es todo eso.

—Mira, tengo demasiado sueño en este momento y definitivamente no soy la consejera de amor que quieres que sea, pero te diré una sola cosa —Eda la tomó por los hombros, mirándola con mucha seriedad—: en el momento en que su risa te parezca lo más "melodioso" —enfatizó esto último— que hayas escuchado en tu corta vida, te darás cuenta de que esa persona te gusta, y _mucho._ _«_ _Y estarás un paso más cerca de estar acabada._ _»_

Luz pestañó confundida. Un minuto después, parecía que algo había hecho clic en ella porque la abrazó de golpe, casi dejándola sin aire y le daba muchas gracias sin tomar aire entre medio. Cuando la vio irse a su cuarto gritando _"¡Me gusta, eso es! ¡Realmente me gustaaa!",_ sonrió agotada y no tuvo el corazón para decirle que se callara de una vez para poder dormir, ni tampoco el tiempo porque tan pronto cerró sus ojos comenzó a roncar.

—¡Me gusta Amity Blight! —dijo tan pronto se lanzó en su cama, emocionada y enamorada.

_Oh, no, me gusta Amity Blight._

Despertó con un mal sabor de boca.

Ella podía ser algo lenta y despistada; sin embargo, tenía una buena memoria, lo suficiente como para recordar que a Amity le gustaba alguien más.

El golpe de la idea fue más duro de lo que imaginó y, con esto en mente, mientras se debatía internamente si decirle o no sobre sus sentimientos (porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo, pero no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato, que la mirara extraño o... bueno, simplemente ser rechazada), se distrajo tanto que comenzó a evitar a su amiga de cualquier forma posible: ya no más abrazos solo porque sí, nada de chistes, ni quedarse en la biblioteca luego de las lecturas porque, extrañamente, todos esos días Eda requería de su presencia para " _cosas mágicas, ya sabes cómo es Eda, jaja_ ".

Casi una semana había pasado desde este cambio repentino de comportamiento. Amity lo notaba y se empezaba a desesperar pensando en qué, quizás, era su culpa por no darle su espacio personal y tomarse atribuciones con la cercanía creciente que estaba teniendo con la humana, pero se rio negando: quien debería quejarse de falta de espacio personal era ella.

Pero _le gustaba muchísimo_ que la otra aprendiz de bruja no fuese muy consciente de eso.

Así que tomó valor de donde pensó no tenía y una tarde, antes de que Luz huyera luego de clases, la tomó del brazo llevándola hasta los jardines tras el instituto. Se sentía tan nerviosa que las manos se le entumieron, pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo y si realmente Luz se había aburrido de ella prefería escucharlo directamente de ella.

—Así que, ¿me dirás qué sucede? —la confrontó Amity con decisión en su voz y en su mirada.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pfff, imaginas cosas.. ¡Mira, un halcón! No, ¡una ardilla voladora!

—¿Es en serio? 

La morena se mordió los labios. Cualquier pretexto que se le pudiese haber ocurrido no sería suficiente para la bruja y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviese pisando lava.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Era el momento. No podía ni quería seguir huyendo de esto.

_Ahora o nunca, Luz._

— _Me gustas mucho, Amity_ —habló sin dejar de moverse.

Blight guardó silencio, confundida.

— _Me gustas, me gustas más de lo que pensaba y realmente no sabía si decirte o no porque-_

—Espera, espera —trató de calmar a la chica con una sonrisa incómoda—, no sé qué estás diciendo, solo entiendo mi nombre, ¿puedes... hablar más lento, al menos?

Luz la miró con horror. 

_¿En serio te declaras en español? Ya está, no tienes oportunidad._

Todo el coraje que había reunido para declararse lo gastó en hacerlo peroen español, sabiendo que la bruja no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Dio un grito desesperado y golpeando sus mejillas repitió el proceso, deteniendo su movimiento y entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza.

Amity se sonrojó. Sus manos eran tibias.

—¡Me gustas! Me gustas mucho, así de _gustar_ gustar. Y sé que estos días estuve algo extraña y no te hablaba mucho ni me acercaba, pero es porque no estaba segura de decirte esto, no quería molestarte y menos sabiendo que te gusta alguien más, que le querías invitar al Grom y _eres mi mejor amiga_ y te quiero tanto que no podría soportar-

_Esto está pasando, ¿verdad? Porque si es solo un sueño no me despierten, jamás._

—¡Luz, detente, te vas a desmayar! —la bruja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verla tan alterada, y es que no se detuvo a respirar ni por un segundo.

Estaba tan emocionada que por poco no lograba retener las lágrimas de alegría, pero no quería que la humana la viera así y pensara tan mal como ella lo hizo en algún momento, por lo que la sostuvo de los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarla. _«Sus_ _mejillas están muy rosada_ _»_ _,_ pensó Luz sin darse cuenta de que estaba igual, normalizando su respiración—. Eres una idiota.

_¿Ah?_

—Amity, yo...

—Quería que tú fueras al Grom conmigo.

Amity bajó la voz y la risa no se detenía mientras la otra chica parecía procesar lo que había escuchado.

_Oh._

—¡OOOOOOOH! ¡Entonces la carta era- tú, tú querías preguntarme a mí! Espera, ¿quería salir conmigo? —la chica asintió y ahora realmente quería que alguien la enterrara mil metros bajo tierra—. Wow, no puedo creerlo. ¡No que te guste! Porque te gusto, ¿verdad? Es que, ah, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Soy tan tonta, no entiendooo.

—Y es por eso por lo que te quiero, mi valiente campeona.

—Ah, jaja, ca-campeona... —Luz comenzó a reírse nerviosa, _muy_ nerviosa. Se sentía afiebrada, cómoda, con mariposas en el estómago y, por un segundo o varios, no quiso quitar la vista de esos ojos color miel tan bonitos que tenía frente a ella: la miraban con tanta ternura y afecto que se sentía vulnerable—. Entonces nosotras, mhm...

—No-no estoy segura, ¿lo hacemos?

—Creo que podríamos-

Titubeos, risitas nerviosas y el cálido aire primaveral amenizaban el ambiente.

Acercaron sus rostros a tal punto que sentían la respiración de la otra; sus manos se sentían húmedas, el corazón les saltaba como locos y entonces...

—¡Ow! —sonó al unísono.

Sus narices chocaron desastrosamente, haciendo que se separaran de golpe.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preocupada, Luz sujetó las suaves mejillas de Amity observando lo colorada que se veía su nariz ahora, y su rostro entero en realidad.

—Sí, estoy más que bien.

Y comenzaron a reír por lo tonto de la situación, _otra vez_ , lo que parecía se estaba haciendo un hábito entre ellas pero que la bruja quiso adecuar a su conveniencia, dándole un pequeño beso bajo su ojo avergonzada.

A Luz le dolía el pecho, y la sensación era tan extraña y novedosa y relajante que no quería que desapareciera tan pronto.

Juntó sus frentes con cuidado y le dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que Amity había visto alguna vez.

—Bien, porque aún no te pregunto lo más importante, y no recibiré un no por respuesta.

La chica de cabello teñido rodó los ojos.

Debía llegar a apuntarlo en su diario: a ella también le estaban comenzando a gustar las nuevas experiencias.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola bonis! ♥Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si bien siento que no es ni cerca lo mejor que he escrito, vi esta idea en Twitter y necesitaba escribirla, así que lo hice de manera experimental para probar algunas cosas.   
> Volveré a escribir como siempre en los próximos, me incomoda leer esto xDDD. Quizás sea algo ¿denso?, así que espero comentarios y sugerencias ;w;. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco. ♥


End file.
